The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for guiding a tool during an operation on a workpiece. A general example of the type of apparatus discussed hereinbelow is a saw guiding device used to position a saw on a piece of lumber during a sawing operation. More particularly, the present invention pertains to apparatus which measure, position, and guide a tool in relation to a workpiece to increase the accuracy, reliability and ease of use of the tool when performing an operation on a workpiece.
A number of references, listed hereinbelow, show apparatus which provide a guiding square, or a guiding square with some form of measuring device, or a guiding square with some form of protractor.